


Podfic - Taking that Extra Bow

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets home late and finds a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic - Taking that Extra Bow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stealing That Extra Bow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/311727) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



  
**Link to Podfic:** [Download](http://bit.ly/29cEJPT)

I stayed up super late* to read this for the "Read Sleepily" Square in podfic bingo. 

 

 

*we aren't going to define "super late"

 


End file.
